Prakith
|Satellit= |Monde=2 |Klasse=terrestrisch |Landschaft=Gebirge, Plateaus |Atmosphäre=Typ Eins |Klima=temperent bis arktisch |Sehenswürdigkeiten=*Asonel Cave System *Citadel Inquisitorius |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation=Standard |Durchmesser=17,400 km |Tageslänge=27.6 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=335 Standardtage |Ureinwohner= |Einwanderer=Menschen |Einwohnerzahl=3.6 Milliarden (98% Menschen) |Sprache=*Basic *Prak |Städte=*Prak City (Hauptstadt) *Skoth *Prall |Raumhafen= |Besitzer= |Regierung=Diktatur |Importe=Kleidung, Nahrungsmittel |Exporte=Rohstoffe |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktisches Imperium *Tiefkern-Imperium *Konstitutionelles Protektorat von Prakith *Neue Republik }} Prakith ist ein Planet im Tiefkern, der sich in seiner frühen Geschichte aus einem vulkanischen Gesteinsplaneten zu einer bewohnbaren Welt veränderte. Mehrere tausend Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin wurde der Planet von Darth Andeddu als Standort für seine Festung auserwählt. Nach seiner Entdeckung durch das Imperium diente Prakith als ein wichtiger Stützpunkt desselben. Als das Imperium nach der Schlacht von Endor zerbröckelte, war Prakith lange Zeit eine unabhängige Militärbasis und diente eine ganze Zeit lang als Hauptplanet für das Herrschaftsgebiet des Kriegsherrn Foga Brill. Prakith wurde später von der Neuen Republik beschlagnahmt. Beschreibung Allgemeines miniatur|links|Die Oberfläche des Planeten Prakith setzt sich aus einer Landschaft zusammen, die hauptsächlich aus tiefen, unerforschten Ozeanen und Kontinenten besteht, die von gewaltigen Gebirgen dominiert werden. Das Festland wird von weiten Plateaus und Gebirgsketten dominiert. Die Gebirge sind reich an Mineralien. Bedingt durch seine aus einstigen tektonischen Aktivitäten heraus geschaffene natürliche Landschaft, bot der Planet eine gute Basis für die Besatzung durch das Imperium. Seine Landschaft gewährte den Bau von leicht zu verteidigenden Basen und Regionen, die sich als geradezu unempfindlich gegenüber Bodenangriffen erwiesen. So war er mittels Gewalt beinahe uneinnehmbar. Zu Zeiten seiner Besatzung durch das Imperium wurde Prakith seinem Ruf als Festungsplanet durchaus gerecht. Auf und um den Planeten herum hatten sich militärische Streitkräfte positioniert und den Planeten zu einer wahren galaktischen Festung umfunktioniert. Die großen Städte des Planeten wurden auf den Plateaus errichtet, wo sie zu allen Seiten von Gletscherspalten und Höhlen umgeben sind. Wegen seines gefährlichen Terrains ist der Bodenverkehr auf Prakith eine schwer zu bewältigende Angelegenheit. Aus diesem Grund verwenden die Einwohner zur Fortbewegung hauptsächlich Wolkenwagen und Landgleiter. Auf dem besiedelten ebenen Terrain sind für den Stadtverkehr auch Repulsorlift-Fahrzeuge zu finden, die jedoch nicht außerhalb verwendet werden. Viele Städte auf Prakith sind seitlich der Gebirge erbaut worden. Die Architektur dieser Bauten weist eine kantige Grundstruktur auf und beinhaltet gewaltige, deutlich emporragende Wolkenkratzer. Die labyrinthartige Architektur der Städte ist an die Beschaffenheit des Planeten angepasst und tragen zum einschüchternden Anblick der restlichen Umgebung bei. Bedeutende Orte Prak City Zur Zeit seines Dienstes als militärische Machtbasis von Foga Brill, stellte Prak City bereits das Machtzentrum und den Sitz des selbsternannten Kriegsherrn auf Prakith dar. Das Bild der Stadt wird von Wolkenkratzern dominiert, mit spitz zulaufenden Dächern, die die Stadt wie den unteren Teil eines gefährlichen Raubtierkiefers aussehen lassen. Neben ihrer Funktion als Hauptstadt des Planeten, ist sie auch die Zentrale aller großen Konzerne und Gesellschaften von Prakith. Die Stadt beinhaltet einen weitläufigen Raumhafen, dessen Größe es erlaubt, einen Sternzerstörer der Victory-Klasse zu beherbergen, ebenso wie jegliche andere Exemplare ziviler und militärischer Raumfahrzeuge. Die Stadt stand unter ständiger Bewachung von patrouillierenden Sturmtruppen. Das Misstrauen der Inquisitoren hatte sich eingeschlichen und dazu geführt, dass die Bewohner unter ständiger strenger Überwachung und in Furcht vor den ihren eigenen Polizeiverbänden lebten. Asonel Cave System Beim Asonel Cave System handelt es sich um ein massives Untergrundnetzwerk aus gleichermaßen natürlichen wie künstlichen Tunneln, das tief im Inneren der Gebirge nahe Prak City zu finden ist. Das System wurde während der ersten Zeit der Kolonisierung von Minenarbeitern entdeckt. Man geht davon aus, dass es durch die Abkühlung des Planeten entstand, nachdem sein Kern Ströme aus Lavamassen durch die Schichten gepresst hatte. In den Gängen wurden Edelsteine geborgen, nachdem die Minenarbeiter ins Innere vordrangen. Diese strahlten noch immer eine enorme Hitze aus und ragten überall aus dem Erdboden. Später wurden die Tunnel von Expeditionen genutzt, die tief ins Innere vordringen wollten, doch nach einigen Unfällen wurde dieses Vorhaben aufgegeben. Während der imperialen Besatzung diente das System als Zuflucht für Kriminelle und rebellischen Agenten, die sich verstecken mussten oder auf der Flucht waren. Regelmäßig wurden Sturmtruppen losgeschickt, um die Tunnel zu leeren und die Kriminellen zu Verhörzwecken festzunehmen. Zitadelle der Inquisitoren Die Citadel Inquisitorius war eines der wohl furchterregensten Strukturen in der gesamten Galaxis. Eine schwarze Spitze, die bedrohlich aus einer Position im Gebirge in beträchtliche Höhe heraufragt. Die Zitadelle war die zentrale Basis für die meisten der Inquisitoren des Imperators. Konferenzen der höchstgestellten Inquisitoren wurden hier gehalten und wichtige Verträge unterzeichnet. Es war eines der gefährlichsten Gebäude, die jemals erbaut wurden. Das Innere der Zitadelle ähnelt einer Vielzahl von religiösen Strukturen, die an verschiedenen Orten in der Galaxis existieren. Hoch aufragende, gewölbte Decken und Reihen von schwarzen Säulen aus Obsidian. Wie es ein Sitz von Inquisitoren verlangte, fand sich im Inneren des Gebäudes eine Vielzahl von Räumlichkeiten, die mit Instrumenten zur Folterung für Verhöre ausgestattet waren. Auch eine Reihe von Arrestzellen der Gefangenen war zu finden. Hier wurden die widerstandsfähigsten Gefangenen des Imperiums von Inquisitoren verhört. Viele Bewohner der Städte glaubten, dass die Echos der Schreie von gefangenen Jedi noch immer in den Bergen widerhallten, als Warnung an alle, die sie hören konnten. Gesellschaft Die Bevölkerung von Prakith ist geschäftsorientiert und wurde durch die Besatzung der Inquisitoren, sowie die harte Vorgehensweise der eigenen Sicherheitskräfte eingeschüchtert. Unter der Herrschaft des Imperiums wurde in ihnen eine tiefsitzende Angst geschürt. Die Kriminalitätsrate wurde dadurch äußerst niedrig gehalten und es existierten so gut wie keine Widerstände gegen die harte Regierung, da diese im Keim erstickt wurden. Doch die Bewohner lebten in relativem Frieden und Wohlstand. Sie hatten jedoch kein Mitspracherecht an der Regierung und politischen Entscheidungen. Für gewöhnlich war das militärische Personal in allen Städten Prakiths omnipräsent, hauptsächlich war eine große Streitmacht der imperialen Flotte vorhanden. Die militärischen Einheiten waren in den Alltag der Bevölkerung integriert, da sie sich in den Nachtklubs, Cantinas und überall auf der Oberfläche aufhielten. Auch die Anwesenheit der und Bedeutung der Minengilde war unübersehbar vertreten. Viele Arbeiter auf dem Planeten waren Mitglieder dieser Gilde, in welcher Verbindung auch immer. Die mineralreichen Gebirge brachten der Gesellschaft ein immerwährendes Vorhandensein von Arbeitsplätzen und Geschäftsgelegenheiten ein, immer in Verbindung mit der Minengilde. Das Imperium ließ auch auf Prakith seine harten Maßnahmen gegenüber der nichtmenschlichen Bevölkerung deutlich spürbar werden, sodass diese meist als Sklaven oder Gefangene anzutreffen waren. Lediglich zwei Prozent der Bevölkerung bestand aus nichtmenschlichen Bewohnern. Geschichte Äonen vor der Entdeckung des Planeten durch das Imperium, war Prakith ein gewaltsamer und brüchiger Planet mit starken vulkanischen Aktivitäten. Sein geschmolzener Kern war furchterregend instabil, was dazu führte, dass die Kontinente auf seiner Oberfläche miteinander verschmolzen. Dies geschah mit einer solchen Brutalität, dass ganze Landmassen komprimierten und ausladende Gebirge sich überall entlang der Oberfläche hervortaten. Als der Kern schließlich abkühlte, wurde die Welt bewohnbar und ihre Beschaffenheit normalisierte sich. Tektonische Aktivitäten nahmen wieder terrestrische Bestände an. Das Flachland des Planeten blieb weithin unberührt und große Gebirgsketten dominierten den Horizont. Irgendwann in der Ära der Alten Republik wurde der Planet von Darth Andeddu als Stützpunkt gebraucht. Während dieser Zeit errichtete der Sith eine Festung auf Prakith und war später dort begraben, während sein Grab auf Korriban in Wahrheit nur eine Fälschung war.Sith vs Sith Während der ersten Expeditionen in den Tiefkern, stellte das Imperium Untersuchungen auf Prakith an. Aufgrund seiner relativen Nähe und Bewohnbarkeit, wurde Prakith als einer der ersten zivilisierten Planeten des Tiefkerns besiedelt und bebaut. Prakith erhielt einen Ruf als eine der „Festungswelten“. Eine Bezeichnung, die ihren Ursprung in der Tatsache fand, dass diese Planeten über eine ebenso starke Verteidigung verfügten wie der Hauptplanet Coruscant selbst. Imperator Palpatine erklärte den Planeten zudem als den Hauptsitz seiner Inquisitoren innerhalb der Region des Tiefkerns. So entwickelte sich Prakith zu einem von Festungsanlagen des Imperiums überwucherten und durch die Vorherrschaft der Inquisitoren verdorbenen Planeten. Etwa 17 VSY entführte der Inquisitor Valin Draco die Jedi-Meisterin Denia nach Prakith. Er konnte dort von Agenten des Alderaanischen Widerstands aufgespürt und besiegt werden, allerdings ließ Denia hierbei ihr Leben.Sword of the Empire Als die Herrschaft des Imperiums endete, war Prakith einer der ersten Planeten, die zu Schauplätzen des fortgeführten Kampfes gegen die Rebellen-Allianz verdammt wurden. Ein Moff namens Foga Brill mobilisierte die Verteidigungsflotte und die Kräfte des wiedergeborenen Imperators gegen die Neue Republik, wobei er sämtliche seiner Ressourcen aufbrachte. Seine Anstrengungen konnten die erneute Niederlage des Imperators und dessen Niedergang nicht verhindern, und mit der Zerstörung von Byss, wurde Prakith zum Hauptplaneten unter Brills Herrschaft als selbsternannter Kriegsherr des konstitutionellen Protektorats von Prakith. Prakith befand sich etwa 106 Lichtjahre entfernt von den Grenzen des Einflussbereichs der Neuen Republik, weshalb diese sich nicht in die Geschehnisse einmischte. Brill ging hart gegen Aufstände der Bevölkerung vor und es gab viele Exekutionen, von der wohlhabenden Bevölkerung nahm er regelmäßig Bestechungsgelder entgegen. miniatur|rechts|[[Darth Wyyrlok III.|Darth Wyyrlok im Grab von Darth Andeddu auf Prakith.]] Im Jahr 16 NSY tauchte der Teljkon-Vagabund acht Lichtjahre von Prakith entfernt auf, was Foga Brill nicht entging. Die Bloodprice aus der Flotte von Foga Brill versuchte, das Schiff zu kapern und in den Besitz des Kriegsherrn zu bringen, wurde jedoch zerstört. Ein ähnliches Schicksal erlitt die Gorath, ebenfalls eines von seinen Schiffen, das zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt auf den Vagabund stieß.Aufmarsch der Yevethaner Der Planet verblieb viele Jahre in der Position als unabhängige militärische Kolonie, bis er letztendlich von der Neuen Republik beschlagnahmt und unter deren Besitz gestellt wurde. Im Jahr reiste Darth Wyyrlok in einer Mission nach Prakith und suchte dort das Grab von Darth Andeddu auf, um an dessen Wissen und Macht zu gelangen. Er wurde fündig und musste zunächst die Bewacher töten, die Kultisten die sich Missgunst nannten, lediglich Gerlun ließ er am Leben und nutzte diesen als seinen Diener. Von diesem wurde er hintergangen, als sie gemeinsam zum Grab vordrangen, und Gerlun belebte Darth Andeddu wieder, womit er sich selbst für diesen opferte. Die beiden Sith nahmen den Kampf gegeneinander auf, doch Darth Wyyrlok konnte Andeddu überlisten und erneut vernichten. Darth Bane steuerte einst auf Prakith zu, um Darth Andeddus Holocron zu stehlen. Hinter den Kulissen Während im Artikel angegeben wird, dass Basic die Heimatsprache auf dem Planeten ist, wird in Star Wars Enzyklopädie eine Sprache namens Prak angegeben. Quellen * *''Sword of the Empire'' *''Die Schwarze Flotte'' – Aufmarsch der Yevethaner *''Legacy'' – Sith vs Sith *''Star Wars Enzyklopädie'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Tiefkerns Kategorie:Legends en:Prakith es:Prakith ja:プラキス